vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Demons (Chaos Devils)
What is a Chaos Devil? Chaos Devil’s are a subspecies of Devil hailing from one of the circles of Hell. They differ from common demons and devils due to their nature of soul manipulation by means of contracts. They are often seen within The Purple Lotus usually given tasks by the head Chaos Devil Daiyo. The Chaos Devils and their lore were created by Kazuki. Appearance Chaos devils appear as humanoid with the standard devil horns and tail. The horns have many variations in shape and some chaos devils have seen fit to decorate their horns. Chaos devils tails are thin with a barbed tip at the end. Their skin is pale in color ranging from pure white to a light tan color. Some chaos devils have wings however this is not true for every one. The Chaos Children in particular can be identified by strange black markings along their face and commonly having heterochromia giving them two different colored eyes. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths Like all devils chaos devils strength lies in their extremely long life spans living for centuries. They are shown to have superior strength and speed to humans as well as a conniving intellect used for them to make deals. Devils most notable strengths lies within their soul manipulation able to physically grasp someone’s soul and bend it to their will. However their soul manipulation is made easier by the devil’s making a contract with the person who’s soul they intend to manipulate. Devils also will not die within the material plain, instead if they were to be killed they would return to hell. Weaknesses Chaos devils also have weaknesses of normal devils. Holy magic and weaponry cause extreme harm to them. Even simple holy water would burn them if in contact. Holy things can also counteract the devils ability to not be killed as it would cleanse them completely disintegrating the soul. Devils can also be killed within hell dying permanently. While chaos devils use contracts to obtain souls they are also liable to have contracts used against them bound by law to keep the deal less they risk their own status in hell and possibly their soul. The Levious Family The Levious family is currently the most prominent chaos devil family within hell not only due to it’s powerful influence but also due to the number of chaos devils within the family. From what is known the patriarch of the family was the demon Aladrin who in his prime bore over 500 children. From these 500 children his 2 known children are Daiyo and Eden Levious. Daiyo himself had quite a few children, named the Chaos Children. Due to Daiyo’s harsh upbringing of these children their numbers have dwindled down from 33 to 12, minus any who got killed recently as the siblings killed each other through combat vying for their fathers favor. Known Chaos Devils Below are listed all currently known Chaos Devils along with a brief description, their powers & weapons, and the person who portrays them. * Daiyo - Daiyo is the current patriarch of the Levious family as well as the currently most influential chaos devil next in line to become the sin of Pride. His sins are Pride and he wields shadow magic and a shadow scythe. He is the son of Aladrin and the father of the Chaos Children. He is played by Kazuki. * Aladrin - Aladrin is the father of Daiyo and Eden. He is considered the most powerful of the chaos devils as his own son is even afraid of his power. His sins are of Pride, Lust and Wrath and Aladrins full combat capabilities are unknown but it seems that he is able to grow large in size as well as summon creatures to fight for him. He is played by Azreal. * Eden - Eden is the daughter of Aladrin. Not much is known about her currently. She is played by Lozza. * Konton - Konton is a Chaos Child son of Daiyo. He directly betrayed his father fleeing from hell so that he did not have to fight his sister Sethia to death. His sins are Wrath and Envy and he wields two daggers attached to chains that can be ignited. He is played by Kazuki. * Sethia - Sethia was a Chaos Child daughter of Daiyo. She was the closest sister to Konton and was freed from hell by him. She died within the material plane due to a holy bullet which was unexpected.Her sins were of Lust, Pride, and Envy and she wielded a sword. She was played by SilentOne * Mari - Mari is a Chaos Child daughter of Daiyo. Her sins are of Pride, Wrath, and Envy and wields a battle axe covered in blue flames. She is Daiyo’s strongest child and had a rivalry with Sethia after they maimed each other in different battles. She has been used by Daiyo as the head of the Chaos Children having her order her other siblings on missions for Daiyo. She is played by SodaWithEm. * Kin - Kin is a Chaos Child son of Daiyo. He was sent to the material plane on a mission by Daiyo with his siblings Sadie and Toku though he sees himself as superior to his other siblings. His sins are of Greed and Pride and wields shadow magic similar to his father using a grimoire to assist him. He is played by Kazuki. * Toku - Toku is a Chaos Child daughter of Daiyo. She was sent to the material plane on a mission by Daiyo with her siblings Sadie and Kin. She is a cannibal who enjoys eating her siblings after she defeats them, and she has a strong desire to eat her brother Kin after getting a taste of him once. Her sins are of Gluttony and Pride and she wields a butcher’s meat cleaver. She is played by Bandaid. * Sadie - Sadie is a Chaos Child daughter of Daiyo. She was sent to the material plane on a mission by Daiyo with her siblings Kin and Toku. She is eternally tired and has a toothy smile that scares her siblings. Her sins are of Sloth and Wrath and wields a saw cleaver coated in acid. She is played by Bream. * Soka - Soka is a Chaos Child daughter of Daiyo. She was sent to the material plane to watch over her siblings who were given a mission by their father. Her sins are of Pride, Lust, and Sloth and originally wielded a spectral spear that she summons. She also wields a laser gun that she bought after learning about technology so that she doesn’t waste mana. She is played by Oblivious. * Persephone - Persephone is the daughter of Sethia and Seth making her half chaos devil and half human. She survived the death of her mother due to protection charms and is being raised by Daiyo. She is played by SilentOne. *Kain - Kain is a Chaos Child son of Daiyo. He was freed from the Kennels along with Avery and Tetsu on June 9th, 2019. He is one of the top Chaos Children and physically stronger then most of his siblings along with a demonic voice. He is played by ArabNinja. *Avery - Avery is a Chaos Child daughter of Daiyo. She was freed from the Kennels along with Kain and Tetsu on June 9th, 2019. Her sins are Lust and Envy. Avery is one of the most physically weak among the siblings, having no magical powers and little physical strength. She used to wield a sword, but now uses a Naginata. She is played by TwixMix406. *Tetsu - Tetsu is a Chaos Child son of Daiyo. He was freed from the Kennels along with Avery and Kain on June 9th, 2019. He wields earth magic. He is played by Dagur. Gallery Diayo.PNG|Daiyo Aladrin 2.PNG|Aladrin Eden Devil.PNG|Eden Levious KontonProfile.jpg|Konton Image1.png|Sethia Mari.PNG|Mari Kin 2.PNG|Kin Toku.PNG|Toku Sadie.PNG|Sadie Soka 2.PNG|Soka Persephone.PNG|Persephone Kain.PNG|Kain Avery.PNG|Avery Tetsu.PNG|Tetsu Category:Species Category:Demons